Blazblue Alternate Shift
by marcus the hedgehog
Summary: This is my new story in reference to my previous story, 'The Camping Trip'. The main pairing is Ragna/Noel, although I'll have a Jin/Tsubaki pairing in the story too. I want the audience to decide where the story goes. So review and message me if you have ideas about the story. Also the rating is T, but it might change to M depending where the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I want to take this story from the beginning of Calamity Trigger to as far into Chrono Phantasma I can go. So tell me what you guys think and what you guys would want to happen in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. All of these characters are own by Arc. System Works. **

**Narrator POV**

It's December 31, 2199. The man with the largest bounty in NOL history could be seen walking on the outskirts of the 13th Hierarchical city, Kagutsuchi.

"So this is the 13th Hierarchical city, Kagutsuchi? Tch…"

The man who was talking to himself is known as Ragna the Bloodedge A.K.A., the Grim Reaper. Ragna was on a mission to destroy all of the cauldrons under every NOL branch. Why? No one exactly knows why Ragna would want to single-handedly rebel against the most powerful order in the world. However, what people do know was that he was doing a good job at pulverizing the NOL.

As Ragna was walking towards the lower levels of the city, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"My, my you sure have grown a lot Ragna" the voice said.

Ragna turned to greet his master and foster father.

"Master? What are you doing here?"

The one Ragna called 'master' would be recognized as Jubei one of the Six Heroes.

"Nothin' much just in the area kid" Jubei said.

"Oh really? You're not here to stop me from destroying another branch?" Ragna said.

Jubei gave a hearty laugh and said, "Nah kid keep on kicking those NOL pricks. Bout' time someone stood up to them and actually won! Ha ha ha!"

Ragna smirked and said, "Thanks for your support master."

Just as Ragna turned towards the direction of the city Jubei said, "Listen kid I ain't got much time so listen well. This branch is going to be the hardest branch you've come across yet. Your opponents will be the strongest you have ever faced before. All I'm saying kid is too be ready, you never know what might happen."

Confused Ragna said, "What do you me-." However, before he could finish Jubei already jumped into the trees of the seithr filled forest and left.

_(Hmm I wonder what master meant) _Ragna thought.

After a few seconds of standing and thinking, Ragna continued to the lower levels of Kagutsuchi.

A certain soldier was sitting in her seat on an air carrier to Kagutsuchi when she suddenly heard a voice in her head, _(Hmm I wonder what master meant). _

**I know it is not much but tell me what you guys think. In addition, I was wondering if you guys wanted a narrator POV, character POV, or both. In addition, msg me or put in the review section what you guys want to happen in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back! I'm glad you guys liked the first entry! **** I'll try to update at least every week if I can. Also special thanks to RagingChimera92 for giving me advice and reviewing this chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the characters go in credit to Arc. System Works. **

**Noel POV **

'_Hmm I wonder what master meant.' _When I heard a voice a looked around to find that no one was around me. "Hmm…I guess it was just my imagination," I said. A few seconds later, the captain announced that we would be landing in Kagutsuchi soon. So I gathered my things and prepared to deport off of the ship. As I finally walked down the stairs to get outside of the ship, I was greeted by a lively, bustling city. All of sudden I heard a voice behind me.

"Ah lieutenant Vermillion I hope you enjoyed your ride"

I turned to see none other than captain Hazama of the Intelligence department.

"Oh c-c-captain Hazama I'm sorry sir! Yes! The ride was great!" I said apologetically.

Captain Hazama smirked and said, "Oh Miss Vermillion please no need to apologize. And please just call me Hazama. Captain Hazama just makes me feel old."

I nodded and replied "Y-y-yes sir!"

Captain Haza- no, Hazama looked across the docks and said, "Now Miss Vermillion you do remember your mission correct?"

I did a quick in my mind and said, "Yes sir! Our mission is to apprehend Major Jin Kisaragi and return him to headquarters!" _'I hope that's right…' _I thought.

Hazama nodded and said "Correct Miss Vermillion. Also what should you do if you see Ragna the Bloodedge?"

'_Uh oh…' _"Umm…don't attack him and immediately call for backup?" I replied.

Hazama grinned and said "Correct! Miss Vermillion!"

_(Yes!) _I thought. "Ok Miss Vermillion lets meet at the NOL Headquarters around 5:00 p.m. Don't be late." Hazama said.

"Y-Y-yes sir!" And with that, Hazama walked away. _'I don't know what it is about that person, but something about him rubs me the wrong way' _I thought. As Hazama walked into the opposite direction, I turned and walked towards a small town called Orient town.

**Ragna POV **

'_Wow, I don't know why that chick would want to save that…thing' _I thought. I had just got out of the lower levels of Kagutsuchi with an encounter with a man her was too deformed by the boundary. I really felt bad for the poor guy so I decided to kill him, but before I could, a lady jumped out of nowhere to save him.

**Ragna's Flashback **

_Just as Ragna was about to finish the creature off a lady appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Wait! Don't hurt him!" the lady pleaded _

"_What the he-."_

_Ragna turned to see a lady wearing a very revealing dress. _

_Angered, Ragna shouted "What the hell lady! This thing is going to kill more people if I don't stop it now!" _

"_I can say the same for you!" the lady said. _

_Ragna was taken aback by her statement._

"_Look lady what I do is none of your business! But I guess everybody deserves a second chance. *sigh* Fine lady I'll let him go only this one time, but if he ever gets in my way again I will kill him" Ragna said. _

"_Thank you. You aren't as bad as people say you are" the lady said. _

"_Yeah yeah whatever." And with that, Ragna walked away. _

_**End of Ragna's Flashback **_

**Narrator POV **

As Ragna continued his trek through Orient Town, he came across a body in the middle of the street.

'_The hell is this?' _Ragna thought.

Barely audible, the voice said, "Tao…need…food"

Ragna being himself wanted nothing to do with this character so he simply stepped over the body. But as he continued walking, he was tackled by the seemingly dead body named Taokaka.

"Give Tao food now!" Tao said.

Seeing no route of escape, and the up roaring attention and him, Ragna agreed with Tao's plead.

"Ok ok I'll give you food." Ragna said.

A look of ecstasy drowned Tao's face.

"Really!? Thank you thank you thank you ssssooooooo muuuccchh!" Tao said.

"Yeah whatever" Ragna said with a face of dissatisfaction.

**Ragna POV **

Well I find myself catering to a random stranger. _'Why does this always happen to me?' _I thought. As I looked in front of me, I saw the random stranger eating at mach speed.

"Hey slow down there, or else your gonna choke" I said.

Obviously, the speed eater didn't hear me considering they were now eating faster than before. _'Whatever it's your funeral not mine' _I thought. I learned that the strangers name was Taokaka and that she was the defender of the Kaka clan in Kagutsuchi. I also learned that she was after a guy named 'Rawgnra.' When she showed me the picture of the guy that she was after, I realized that it was me! It made so much sense as to why I couldn't be recognized in public because the picture that they drew of me was a piece of shit! Anyways, after a paid the outrageous bill, I walked out of the restaurant and continued towards the NOL branch. While I was walking, I heard a voice.

The voice said, "Is that Ragna the Bloodedge?!"

**Noel POV **

My encounter with Carl really set me off track. I now only had 30 minutes to get to the NOL branch. As I rushed towards the branch, I kept on hearing people say that they spotted a man with a similar image to Ragna the Bloodedge. As I turned yet another corner, I saw a man with white hair and in a red trench coat walking down an alley. For some reason, I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. Then I realized that he had the same outfit and white hair as Ragna the Bloodedge. _'Is that Ragna the Bloodedge?!' _I thought.

**Well there you go folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's another short chapter. I'm still trying to get my story elements straightened out. I'll try to update at least once every week if I can. Also if you want a certain thing in the story, write it in the review section, or just message me. I'll gladly accept your ideas! MTH out! **


End file.
